


Gardenia

by Ace_Of_Joker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Violet Evergarden Au-ish, don't know how to tag, gonna add tags as i update, this is kind of inspired by Violet Evergarden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Joker/pseuds/Ace_Of_Joker
Summary: When Keith was 5 he was captured by the Galra.When he was 13 he was given to the Prince of the Galra Empire.





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like a Violet Evergarden au, well au-ish since there are some changes i made haha.  
> i hope that my writing isnt too terrible! Im sorry in advance for my poor writing skills!  
> this is my first time to actually write fanfics so im really nervous. I just really had to get this out of my head.

Introduction

__

_Footsteps were heard by a boy huddled in a dirty, worn out blanket. The boy deduced that the footsteps belonged to two people. One was the Galra that bought him, the other one he did not know. Right now, there were a lot of things he didn’t know like where he was but he knew one thing. He was just going to be used as a weapon._

_The footsteps became louder, closer. Close enough to hear their conversation._

_“He is just a tool and should be treated as such.” Keith had heard the Galra say. “This boy was trained to kill since he was captured only as a kit. Emperor Zarkon bought him for millions of Gac but I guess it was reasonable price. He is the best of those just like him.”_

_Keith huffed as he pulled the blanket tighter around him. He might have excelled in whatever they thought was ‘training’ for 8 years but that was the only thing he was taught to do now. He didn’t know what purpose he could have in this universe other than to kill._

_In this moment, the only thing he could do was wait for the person who would, inevitably, use him as a killing machine he was raised to be._

_The door to his (not really his) room opened, he looked up and alongside the Galra soldier, he saw a man with purple skin and long, silky white hair._

_A Half Galra._

_Keith didn’t normally care about looks but he knew beauty when he sees it._

__

*

 

It was already a given that after waking up after almost dying in battle that you should rest and let your injuries heal. Keith should know that, he’s done it before. A thousand times.

But it was different this time. This time Lotor was not here.

Keith started to worry. Lotor never failed to visit him and the other generals if they were injured and Keith and the others would do the same to Lotor, he just assumed that the prince was just busy with Voltron and the rift. However, it had already been few vargas since Keith made that assumption.

Was Lotor hurt in their recent fight with Voltron? What happened after Keith got attacked back there?

He started to sit up, ignoring the pain that jolted across his body. He let out a whimper when he put too much pressure on his arm that wasn’t fully healed yet.

His arms and head were bandaged, no doubt from when he crashed his ship. And the place, the room, he was in was not the medbay in their ship. A lot of questions swam in his mind that he started to get a headache.

But Keith did not have the time to worry about himself. Lotor was his main priority.

 

*

 

_Lotor was his name and he’s the prince of the Galra empire. Keith was given to him as a present from Zarkon. (Keith suspected that the emperor had an ulterior motive for giving his son a gift after millenias of ignorance. He had a feeling.)_

_Keith had thought the prince was going to use him in battle and treat him as a tool as instructed._

_It turns out, he was wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> is Gac the money in space?  
> Again sorry for my poor writing skills since its my first time ever


End file.
